


Left Alone

by thewitchisa



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchisa/pseuds/thewitchisa
Summary: In which Benji couldn't do anything, only say good bye in the most painful way.





	Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Benthan Week! I already apologise for my english and I hope y'all enjoy this pAiN :)

Benji was frozen in his place. He felt like the world started to move slower every second as he sees the scenario in his front. His body shock and knees seemed to lose his functions not knowing what to do, eyes started to be watery as his right foot gave the first step since he froze when arrived.

In his sight, it was Ethan. While running to his location, Benji expected to see Ethan beated up, all dusty but with a smile of relief on his face, knowing he finished the mission successfully and could see his boyfriend and team, also with joy in their eyes.

But that's not what happened.

Ethan was definetly on his front, but not as he pictured.  
His body was on the floor, Benji couldn't see his face because it was turned to his opposite side. Every step Benji gave, he could see more clearly Ethan's situation.  
His dark blue clothes had lots of blood spilled on it, Benji didn't know if it was his blood or of someone else, his jacket was ripped, his hands were blooding, under him: more blood.

Benji blinked a few times as the tears started running thourgh his cheeks, he kneeled on the floor and lifted a shaky hand to turn Ethan's face. A sob crossed his chest as he saw blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

Now he was crying, Benji could see that a pool of blood had formed under Ethan's head meaning he was like this for a long time. 

That's why Ethan wasn't answering the comms? His comm was destroyed before he could ask for help?  
Benji didn't know. He looked to Ethan's body and saw what seemed to be stabbing wounds, blood was coming out yet. He pulled his boyfriend's body more closer making it lay on his lap, Benji focused on Ethan's eyes as he checked his pulse.

Benji cold barely feel the beats coming from his carotid artery on his neck. It still pulsing, he thought. But Ethan's eyes seemed to say the opposite.

There were no focus, like he was seeing all blank. Ethan didn't blink or gave any sight of expression, his mouth was open slightly and just a puff of air were comimg out of his nose.

Another sobb came out of Benji's mouth, he lifted his hand again and rested on Ethan's face caressing his cheek with the thumb.

Suddenly, Ilsa's voice came on his comm.

“Benji? Benji! Where are you? Did you see Ethan?” she asked panting.

He closed his eyes and his hand hold Ethan's jacket tight, now his head was resting on Benji's shoulder.

“Yes.” He answered in low voice.

“And? How is he?”

Benji tightened his maxilar and opened his eyes, seeing Ethan's blank ones. “He is dying.”


End file.
